Digital peripheral drivers are regarded as interface devices which switch high current high voltage loads in response to standard digital logical input signals between circuits that produce and respond to digital information. Such loads may be relays, solenoids, or other peripheral elements. The desirable qualities of peripheral driver circuits are low input current, high output voltage and current capability, and low power supply drain.